The Man in Your Bed
by Valtiatar
Summary: If you are drunk, be sure not to mention anything about beef. Seriously. Unexpected things might follow. At least try to make sure you are molesting the right person...


The man in your bed

"I loooove you sooo much!" Miroku stammered like a drunkard he was and threw himself around Inuyasha's neck. When had Inuyasha grown so tall? Well, never mind that, Miroku had just confessed his feelings that he had kept locked away for the past three years. Now he could only hope that Inuyasha wouldn't hate him any more than necessary.

You see, Miroku was in love with his best friend, which was quite disturbing to be honest, especially so, if the person you love is dating your other best friend. Miroku had sworn to himself to never let anyone know about these feelings but now the cat was on the table and he couldn't take back what he had said, not anymore.

Except if he would invoke to the fact that he really _was_ extremely drunk and didn't know what he was talking about. But then again drunken man's words are sober man's thoughts and Miroku _had_ in fact thrown his arms around Inuyasha's neck. That wouldn't be so easy to explain.

Miroku wasn't quite sure when he had fallen in love with Inuyasha. It had happened so subtly. Suddenly he had just noticed that all of his thoughts revolved around Inuyasha and he absolutely had to masturbate every time he had seen him, which was annoyingly often and Miroku was pervert by nature. The only one Miroku had even thought about talking to about this was his childhood friend Sango. She probably would understand what he was going through but Miroku didn't want to mix her in this. It would be difficult to her too, being Kagome's best friend and all.

What was it in Inuyasha that intrigued him so? He couldn't say. Inuyasha was rude, quick-tempered, moody and inconsiderate person with no sensuality what so ever. But then again, he was just so damn handsome. Miroku absolutely loved that soft white hair and those golden eyes full of fire, not to mention his well formed ass that Miroku would have loved to grope. He particularly loved that ass.

And now that he had already dug his own grave he might as well try if that ass was as good as it looked. So, Miroku let his hand wander down Inuyasha's back and took a firm grip of that lovely, lovely ass he had. It was even better than he had imagined. It was weird actually. Miroku was extremely good at predicting what someone's butt would feel like when groping but this was different from his imaginations. Not in a bad way, no, this was way better, but still it surprised him.

Miroku could feel Inuyasha stiffen in his arms but he didn't care anymore. He just placed his head on the crook of Inuyasha's neck and placed a kiss on it. He hadn't realized before that drinking alcohol would make him this horny. Or perhaps it was the man's scent that drove him wild. Miroku hadn't realized before that Inuyasha had this alluring scent on him. It was deliciously rich, manly and yet sweet at the same time and there was this one thing that reminded Miroku of something. Rosemary, yes, that it was! Inuyasha smelled like rosemary! How wonderful!

"You smell like delicious beef!" Miroku sighed happily his hands still around Inuyasha and his head on his shoulder. He nuzzled that tasty neck for awhile before he passed out because of too much alcohol.

--

--

The next time Miroku became aware of his surroundings again he noticed that he was in a car without any clue of the destination. He blinked rapidly and tried to straighten himself. Unfortunately he was still very much drunk and found it impossible task to accomplish. It was after that when his drunken mind realized that he wasn't alone in the car; he was leaning on someone.

Miroku tried to remember what he had been doing before he found himself sitting in the car. Then it hit him. He had confessed to Inuyasha! He felt a sudden rush of nausea coming up. His chest hurt and his insides felt like they were on several knots.

White strand of hair fell to his face. What? Why white?

The knots in Miroku's stomach opened. Of course, Inuyasha didn't hate him! He had acted like a true friend and took his stupid words and deeds just as drunken man's drunken stupidity. Now he was taking Miroku home like a real best friend. Somehow that thought was painful too but much easier to accept than if Inuyasha would have hated him.

Miroku sighed happily. He would most certainly take everything out of this wonderful situation. Miroku placed his arms even tighter around the warm body next to him and muttered: "I really…like your ass." Then he shut his eyes again and fell to darkness.

--

--

Hangover. How cruel thing that is and it doesn't make it any easier to stand when you know all too well that it's entirely your own fault. Miroku woke up with a horrible headache feeling very sick. He couldn't find the courage to open his eyes yet, the light would be way too much to handle.

He tried to remember what had happened on the night before. Miroku had a vague memory that someone had carried him and placed him on the bed. Perhaps Inuyasha had taken him home.

Then Miroku remembered what he had done at the bar. He nearly freaked out. He could never face Inuyasha after that, not in a million years. Miroku squeezed the pillow as hard as he could and bit down on it. He had to figure out some way to explain all the things he had done. The problem was that he was not quite sure what he had done…

Then the doorbell rang. Miroku nearly fell out of his bed. For a moment he was totally, completely lost. There was someone at the door, and that someone was most likely Inuyasha. What was he to do? Should he just go to the door and pretend he did not remember anything about last night (that was partly true anyway) or should he just face it and be done with it once and for all. And be friendless for the rest of his life…

Miroku decided that he was not a coward and pushed himself up from the bed. Slowly, very slowly, he dragged his feet to the door. The bell rang three times during that time. Miroku took a deep breath and readied himself to open the door. Then the realization hit. He did not have any clothes at all! When had they disappeared?

"Just a minute!" Miroku shouted panicking and rushed back to the bedroom. He quickly grabbed his bathrobe and pulled it on rushing back to the door. The confusion had made him to forget what he was going to be dealing with.

The door opened and Miroku's insides went back into tight knots. There was a handsome man with silvery hair standing in his doorway. It was just that Miroku did not know who the man was. He stood there in his blue bathrobe his mouth open staring at the beautiful stranger.

"You look horrible", the stranger stated flatly. His eyes were golden, just like Inuyasha's, but these were not burning with passionate fire, these were rather cold and in a strange way extremely intense.

Miroku shut his mouth quickly. He was stunned by the rudeness of the stranger. He was not in the mood of being criticized by some weird guy who popped out of nowhere looking like some fashion designer's top model. "Who the hell are you?" Miroku asked angrily. His headache was horrible.

The stranger lifted one of his eyebrows and curved his lips a little. "The beefman", he said and stepped inside Miroku's apartment.

"Huh?" Miroku was confused. What on earth had the man just said? But more importantly, why was that man coming into his home?

"You really do look terrible. Serves you right I guess", the man said and walked straight to the kitchen.

Miroku ran after him. "What are you doing in my house and who are you?" Miroku did not like the way the man behaved. He seemed arrogant and cold. Still, he was somehow familiar, like he had seen him in a distant dream.

"How dare you forget it?" the man suddenly snapped and looked at Miroku his eyes glowing dangerously. Miroku felt shivers go down his spine. "Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing and even that woman was chuckling, but you just couldn't let go could you? I even had to drag you here! I was so angry I forgot my belongings. I came to get them. Trust my word; I have no desire to stay!"

Miroku noticed that there was a wallet on his kitchen table. The man took it and put it in his breast pocket. He glared Miroku like expecting him to say something.

Miroku was not able to speak though. He was completely dumbstruck. He had not done anything to Inuyasha. It was this man he had been making moves on. He was not sure if he should be happy or disappointed. "So you know Inuyasha too?" Miroku asked weakly, just to say something, anything to get his brains work again.

"Unfortunately yes, he's my brother."

Miroku perked up immediately. "You're Sesshoumaru, aren't you?"

"I do not believe he has any other brothers. That is why I bothered to pay a visit to him last night. It is only appropriate that his family pays respect when getting engaged. Or something like that." There was something bitter in Sesshoumaru's voice but Miroku was too much into his own world to pay any closer attention.

At the same time the word 'engagement' popped out Miroku felt his mood to go extremely blue. Yes, previous night had been Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement party. That is why Miroku had had the urge to drink up everything he possibly could. And that was also the reason he had been desperate enough to actually confess his feelings. (Even though it was a wrong person)

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble", Miroku muttered his eyes fixed on the floor. He tried very hard to control his emotions until he would get that Sesshoumaru person out of his room.

"Trouble?" Sesshoumaru huffed. "You have no idea!" his voice grew louder. "That stupid retarded brother of mine was laughing so hard that he fell from his chair and rolled on the ground. At the same time _you _were groping me and telling the whole world that I'm a BEEF!!"

"I did that?" Miroku asked cocking his head. He tried very hard to remember, but the sight of the man in front of him was a bit disturbing. Sesshoumaru was slightly flushed because of losing his temper and his breathing was a bit uneven. It was strange, Miroku clearly remembered Inuyasha describing him as a cold hearted and frigid person who did not react to anything or show no emotions. This scene was not fitting to that image.

"And more importantly", Sesshoumaru continued and unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt revealing his neck, "Look what you did!"

There were some nasty looking bruises on the white skin of his neck. Miroku took a step closer and noticed that they were kiss marks, apparently very eagerly done ones too. Miroku blushed. "Did… Did…I…do those?"

"YES!" Sesshoumaru shouted and looked furious. He looked like he was about to snap.

"I'm very sorry! I must have thought that you were – ", Miroku shut his mouth just in time. He nearly had let out his most protected secrete.

"You thought what?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously. Then the realization hit him lightening his handsome face into a cruel smirk. "You are in love with my stupid brother."

"How did you figure that out? Oops…" Miroku shouted horrified regretting saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. Suddenly Miroku's headache increased when something hit him on the head.

Sesshoumaru was holding out his fist looking anything like cool. There were all kinds of emotions showing on his face, none of them something Miroku could have recognized, not at the state he was in. "How dare you confuse me to that halfwit! It is obvious to anyone that I am better than him in every sense!"

"Well I was drunk!" Miroku shouted back. For a moment they stared at each other.

"Want coffee?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"I think I could use a cup, thank you", Sesshoumaru answered.

And so they drank coffee together. They did not speak, just sat there together, Miroku trying to sort out his head and Sesshoumaru trying to find his composure again.

"So why did you call me a beef?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Geez! You just can't let that go, can you?"

"Well it's not every day that man gets to be called a beef…" Sesshoumaru muttered into his coffee cup without looking Miroku.

Miroku laughed. "You're cute!"

Sesshoumaru groaned and hit his head to the table. "Haven't you embarrassed me enough already?"

"I think I only said that because you smell a bit like rosemary… I think…"

"Really? I've never heard that one before. You really do come up with strange things while you're drunk."

"So what exactly did I do to you last night then?"

"Besides groped my ass, called me a beef, tried to suck my blood out of me and made me drag you home?"

"…yeah…besides that…"

"Well, you tried very hard to sleep with me. And you told me that my body had never felt that good before. I take it that I have a better body than Inuyasha has", Sesshoumaru said looking a bit smug.

"Oh my god! Now I'm embarrassed!" Miroku sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"You should be. Just when we were about to get on to it you went and passed out. That was frustrating, I can tell you that much", Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?"

"You can't honestly believe that I would have let you off that easily after making me suffer the whole evening. But you actually passed out… That has never happened to me before… I mean no one has passed out _before_ anything. Afterwards it's a completely different thing."

"And I thought I was lecherous…" Miroku shook his head.

"You most definitely are!" Sesshoumaru declared nodding his head once.

There was a small silence before Sesshoumaru spoke again. "So what exactly do you see in my stupid brother?"

"I honestly haven't got a clue…" Miroku sighed. "I also don't know why I'm talking about this to you."

"Because I'm pissed, curious and if you don't, I'm going to go and tell everything to Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru answered nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't!" Miroku cried out horrified.

"I wouldn't bet any money on it."

"You have a horrible personality!"

"Yes, so I've heard", Sesshoumaru said strangely happily and smiled for the first time. Miroku thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before in his life.

--

--

After that day Miroku did not meet Sesshoumaru. He felt a bit sad about it. They had had a nice conversation, and Miroku noticed that he liked the man's personality. He was unpredictable and funny in his own way. You could never quite figure out what he was going to say next. He was sarcastic and witty and he always had a reply to everything.

Miroku was relieved he had been able to talk like that with somebody, otherwise he would have been sulking over Inuyasha for who knows how long. After talking to Sesshoumaru though, he had been able to put on a brave face and meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome that same night.

Miroku did not know why Sesshoumaru had not contacted him. It was only after Sesshoumaru had left that Miroku had realized he knew nothing of him. Miroku did not even know where he worked, not to mention phone number or address. It was a pity; he really would have liked to see him again, even though they had only met that one, well perhaps two times.

After three weeks of thinking about it, Miroku decided he would ask Inuyasha. It would be a pain but he felt like he had to. And it would not be a pain because Miroku still had feelings for him; it was a pain because of Inuyasha's attitude.

When Inuyasha had asked Miroku about Sesshoumaru between his chuckles, Miroku had not been sure what to say. Apparently Inuyasha found it very amusing that Miroku had flirted with his brother. He had thought that it was just some drunken whim of Miroku's. It was at that time that Miroku got an insurance of the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru really were brothers, for Inuyasha could not stop laughing after remembering how Miroku had called Sesshoumaru a smelling beef (not very accurate but Miroku really did not feel like correcting him).

After Miroku had told him how he had enjoyed their conversation the next day Inuyasha's attitude changed dramatically. Kagome and Miroku could only stare in astonishment how Inuyasha bounced around the room waving his hands over his head screaming that it was impossible. When Kagome asked what exactly was so impossible, Inuyasha stopped and pointed his finger toward Miroku shouting: "You could not have spoken with him! He does not speak! Hah!" Then he had marched away all smug-looking. Kagome had sighed and wondered was she honestly going to marry that idiot.

Miroku could only imagine what Inuyasha would do now that Miroku wished to contact Sesshoumaru again, after two months… Was it really that long ago?

Miroku rang the doorbell of Kagome and Inuyasha's house and waited for someone to come and open the door. He could hear a loud commotion coming from the inside. He was just wondering what on earth was going on, when Kagome opened the door looking desperate.

"Oh, Miroku! So good to see you! You have to help me! I'm afraid they are going to kill each other if we don't stop them and soon!"

"Calm down Kagome. What is going on?"

"Sesshoumaru came. I don't know what happened since I wasn't there the whole time but suddenly they just started fighting. They've been shouting to each other and I think they start to throw things soon."

"Oh my… Well, here's what we're going to do: when we go in there, you will go straight to Inuyasha and kiss him. That should shut him up for awhile. I will handle Sesshoumaru. Okay?"

"Okay." The teary eyed Kagome answered.

The situation in the living room was worse than Miroku had expected. Words could not be understood clearly, but it seemed like they were in a phase where they just shouted insults to one another without caring what the insult was. They might have as well called each other assholes or tomatoes; they would not have noticed the difference. Miroku was quite sure though that he heard the word 'beef'…

Kagome sprinted to Inuyasha, grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. While Inuyasha was confused Miroku took Sesshoumaru's hand and quickly pulled him out of the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked when they were outside.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He looked tired. "Would you care to have a drink with me? I don't think it is safe for us to stay here too long."

"I'd be glad to."

Sesshoumaru took him to a bar he said he knew quite well. It was a classy place, very elegant, tidy and obviously high-class place where people with money could have a drink before going to some nerve wrecking business meeting, or coming back from it. They sat down and ordered.

"So are you now telling me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed again. "I had to give Inuyasha some documents our father left behind. Inuyasha has told you that he died, right?" Miroku nodded and Sesshoumaru continued: "I thought he was oddly quiet, usually he doesn't shut his trap. Suddenly he just started to scream at me how I should keep my hands away from you. I said I didn't understand what he meant and then he really freaked out. Can you guess what his problem was?"

Miroku shook his head not knowing what to think. Was Inuyasha truly so defensive of him. Sesshoumaru smirked dryly. "He accused me of speaking with you. Apparently I cannot speak."

Miroku felt his mouth drop. Could Inuyasha really be that stupid? "That idiot…" Miroku muttered and tugged his ponytail that went over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru took the hair out of Miroku's hand and admired the black locks. "Well, I can't really blame him. That idiot gets easily jealous and I have never really spoken with him. Perhaps he felt betrayed that I managed to have a conversation with his best friend but not with him."

Miroku watched Sesshoumaru completely mesmerized. He was letting his fingers slide through Miroku's hair and at the same time his voice seemed to get a bit gentler tone. He was so close that Miroku could smell the wonderful scent that Sesshoumaru possessed. (He made sure not to think about beef)

"Even so", Sesshoumaru continued his voice turning flat, "he's an idiot. I can't believe you fell in love with that useless creature."

"Me neither", Miroku said. He paused for awhile before he said: "But I am over him."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I still hold strong feelings for him, but I know that those feelings are just because of strong friendship."

Sesshoumaru gave him a little smile and then he let go of Miroku's hair sitting up straight again. Miroku would have liked him to stay closer a little while longer.

"So why haven't you come to see me these past two months?" Miroku asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I've been keeping myself busy", Sesshoumaru answered and turned to face Miroku. The intense look in his eyes made new kinds of knots to form in Miroku's stomach. "I have to admit", Sesshoumaru began, "that I am very attracted to you, Miroku. It's just that I will not go after someone who has feelings for my dimwit brother."

Miroku tried to hide the hurt in his eyes by looking at the bar table but apparently Sesshoumaru had already seen it. He tilted Miroku's head back up and then caressed his cheek with one of his long fingers. Miroku felt his breath get caught up in his throat. "However if you truly are over him, I have no excuses left." And then Sesshoumaru smiled again and Miroku felt himself lost.

How could he have fallen for Sesshoumaru so quickly? It was totally different than it had been with Inuyasha. With him it had been longing and yearning. It had been painful and he could not recall a time when he had felt happy about feeling what he felt, but now…

Now his whole body was tingling sweetly and the longing he felt was different. It felt good. He wanted it. "Would you like to come to my place?" Miroku asked his voice hoarse.

Sesshoumaru only smiled and rose from his seat.

Miroku was very eager to get back to his apartment. He wanted to kiss Sesshoumaru. The feeling of intense want was getting harder and harder to endure, especially when he knew he could get his release soon, but not soon enough! He wondered how Sesshoumaru could look so cool and calm. He truly had a magnificent ability to control himself. Miroku knew he felt the same way as Miroku did, he could feel it.

When the door closed behind them Miroku was ready to pounce at Sesshoumaru but he was faster. With one smooth movement he pressed Miroku to the wall and kissed him. It was a kiss filled with passion, but it was sweet and soft, not in any way demanding or rough. His lips moved softly over Miroku's making him go weak in knees.

Miroku parted his lips trying to deepen the kiss. Slowly Sesshoumaru moved his tongue over Miroku's lips before entering his mouth. When their tongues fought for dominance Miroku could not help but to let out a small moan. It was so wonderful, kissing like that. With feeling.

Unfortunately we poor creatures do need a certain thing called oxygen to be able to live on, so eventually the kiss was broken. They stared into each other eyes breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru's hand caressed Miroku's face and neck making his eyes go hazy. Sesshoumaru liked that look in his eyes. Slowly he started to kiss his neck removing his clothing at the same time, piece by piece.

Miroku was desperate to feel Sesshoumaru's touch. He wanted more, every time he felt that heated touch on his skin he wanted it more, but still the only thing he could do at the moment was trying to stay standing and concentrate on breathing.

They made love the whole night. Clothes dropped here and there, they explored and found the sweet spots of the other's body and enjoyed the feeling of each other's skin against their own. Nothing else existed in their world of love and passion. They joined their bodies and became one as the cries escaped to the night.

--

--

Miroku woke up feeling more content than ever. He had this warm feeling inside of him, it filled him completely. He knew what the feeling was and smiled happily.

He turned his head to see the man in his bed. Sesshoumaru was sleeping in his arms and he was so beautiful that Miroku felt his heart skip a beat. It is said that the morning light clears up everything and shows the true colors of things. Miroku's world in the morning light was white and perfect.

Miroku smoothed Sesshoumaru's long silver hair and admired how silky it was.

"Good morning", Sesshoumaru murmured sleepily.

"Good morning to yourself. Did you sleep well?" Miroku asked smiling.

"Hmm… I do not remember sleeping that much…" Sesshoumaru said slyly and smirked before kissing Miroku.

"I was wondering Sesshoumaru…" Miroku started but did not continue. His expression was thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"How much of that devious side of you is still unrevealed to me?"

"That's all?"

"What did you think it would be?"

"I just didn't expect you to call me devious. I'm quite innocent."

"In your dreams perhaps", Miroku huffed.

"No no, those are quite devious actually", Sesshoumaru said raising his eyebrow suggestively. Miroku laughed and pulled Sesshoumaru back against his chest. They laid there for awhile just enjoying the moment.

"Damn it. I have to go to work. Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Sesshoumaru said after seeing what time it was.

"Sure. By the way, what do you do for living?"

"I'm a company lawyer."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow you seemed calculating and sneaky. Being a lawyer suits you."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru pinned Miroku to bed and gave him a kiss that reminded Miroku of last night. They were not thoughts that you should be thinking just before getting up. "Who's sneaky?" Sesshoumaru asked after breaking up the kiss.

"Oh, don't worry. I like sneaky", Miroku said breathless.

"You do realize that I absolutely must punish you for that tonight."

"Oh no. How will I survive?" Miroku said smiling seductively.

Sesshoumaru groaned. "I really have to get up."

When Sesshoumaru was trying to find his clothes Miroku was thinking what he might be able to cook for breakfast. He had been quite lazy lately with his grocery shopping.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked thoughtful.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder smirking. "A nice stake perhaps? With rosemary?"

"Shut up!" Miroku said and tossed a pillow at him. For the first time Miroku heard Sesshoumaru laugh. After that he would hear it many times again.

And the bloody beef never went away…

--

--

**Hi again! It's Val babbling here. I finished another oneshot. Then again, I think I could make a chapter or two more to this if you want to. If there are requests I will, if there are none then this was it. I really hope you liked it!  
**

**I'll send Sesshoumaru to give a kiss to everyone who is kind enough to review! **

**Yours truly, Valtiatar  
**


End file.
